zoomseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
ZOOM/Café ZOOM
This page has all the interesting recipes in this food segment called Café ZOOM. In season 3, Znacks was introduced. Znacks *Alphabet Pretzels (Episode 317; with Rachel) *Ants on a Log (Episode 324; with Kenny) *Ape Cookies (Episode 609; with Kyle) *Apple Bagel Sandwich (Episode 304; with Buzz) *Apple Carousel, Sailboat and Smile (Episode 224; with Alisa) *Apple Triangles (with Alisa) *Bagel Faces (Episode 130; with Pablo) *Banana Smunchies (Episode 408; with Aline) *Bee-licious Treat (Episode 217; with Caroline) *Bread in a Bag (Episode 415; with Aline and Caroline) *Bruschetta (Season 7) *Buffalo Wings *Bugsy (Episode 506; with Mike) *Bunny Salad (Season 4) *Butterfly Bites (Season 3) *Butterfly Sandwich (Season 4) *Celery Wagon *Chips and Dip (Episode 232; with Kenny) *Cinnamon Toast (Season 3) *Dino Dessert (Season 5) *Dog Biscuits (Season 5) *Edible Spiders (Season 3) *Egg Boats (Season 3) (More a ZOOM Sci) *Fabulous Fruit Kabobs (Season 3) *Fluffy Peanut Butter Dip (Season 3) *Fried Egg (Season 5) *Frozen Banana Treats (Season 3) *Fruit Flowers (Season 7) *Fruit Juice Popsicles (Episode 104; with David) *Fruit Leather (Season 2) *Fruit Pizza (Season 3) *Fun Shape Jell-O (Episode 139; with Jared) *Gelatin Fish Bowl (Season 3) *Graham Cracker Stoplight (Season 4) *Granola Bars *Grapecicles (Season 3) *Guacamole (Season 6) *Homemade Applesauce *Homemade Peanut Butter (Season 4) *Homemade Potato Chips (Episode 135; with Zoe) *Homemade Salad Dressing and Veggie Parfaits (Season 7) *Hummus (Season 6) *Jungle Bars (Season 7) *Layered Popsicles (Episode 221; with Claudio) *Lettuce Boats *Maple Popcorn (Season 2) *Mouse in a Cage *Nachos (Season 6) *Peanut Butter and Banana Sandwich (Season 3) *Peanut Butter Bees (Season 4) *Peanut Butter Treats *Pretzels (Episode 119; with Jared) *Raita (Season 7) *Salsa *Seven Layer Dip (Season 2) *Simple Fruit Kabobs *Stars and Stripes Toast (Season 4) *Strawberry Surprise Popsicles (Season 3) *Sugar and Spice Popcorn (Season 2) *Taco Popcorn (Season 2) *Tasty Bug (Season 2) *Three Kings Bread (Season 7) *Trail Mix *Tuna Canoes *Vegetable Parfait (Season 4) *Veggie Dip Mobile (Season 7) *Walking Salad *Yogurt Parfait (Season 1) *ZOOMspread Drinks *Banana Juice (Season 2) *Banana Orange Frost (Season 1) *Cranberry Lemon Punch (Season 2) *Homemade Lemonade (Season 4) *Island Milk (Season 5) *Limeade (Season 5) *Mango Lassi (Season 5) *Orange Dream Soda (Season 2) *Purple Cow (Season 2) *Root Beer Float *Ticklish Tea (Season 3) *Watermelon Slush (Season 5) Main Courses *Arepas (Season 5) *Baked Potato Bar (Season 3) *Breakfast Banana Split (Season 4) *Burrito Bites (Season 3) *Calzone *Corn Dogs *Daryl's Whoppa Doppa Supreme (Season 2) *Empanadas (Season 3) *Funny Face Pizza (Season 3) *Lasagna Roll-Ups (Season 2) *Mini Deep Dish Pizzas (Season 2) *Mini Ham and Cheese Quiches (Season 2) *Mini Taco Salads (Season 4) *Muffin Tin Eggs (Season 6) *Pigs in a Blanket (Season 2) *Pizza Bagels (Season 1) *Pizza Pockets (Season 7) *Polly's Pocket Pita (Season 2) *Tortilla Sandwich (Season 1) Desserts *Apple Brownies (Season 7) *Apple Crisp (Season 2) *Apple Pie (Season 6) *Baked Apples (Season 1) *Banana On A Stick (Episode 110; with Alisa) *Bunny Cake (Episode 101; with Keiko) *Burger And Fries Cake (Season 5) *Butterfly Cake (Season 2) *Candy Clay (Season 6) *Castle Cake (Season 3) *Chocolate Bowls (Season 3) *Chocolate Covered Pretzels (Season 1) *Chocolate Farm Mice (Season 3) *Cinnamon Snails (Season 3) *Cranberry Sherbet *Cupcake Cones (Season 2) *Dessert Pizza (Season 2) *Dirt Pudding (Season 1) *Easy Ice Cream (Season 3) *Frozen Pineapple Pops (Season 3) *Frozen Watermelon (Season 2) *Fruit Freezies (Season 7) *Fruit S'Mores (Season 7) *Graham Cracker Gingerbread House (Season 6) *Homemade Ice Cream (Episode 111; with Lynese) *Hot Cocoa Pops (Season 5) *Ice Cream Sandwiches (Episode 235; with Ray) *Ice Cream Snowman (Season 5) *Jungle Splitz (Season 6) *Kiwi Mango Sorbet (Season 7) *Lemon Slush (Season 1) *Marshmallow Mountain (Season 1) *Mini Pumpkin Pie (Season 3) *Mini Trifles (Season 5) *Monkey Bread *Moon Cakes (Season 6) *Nana's Cookies *No-Bake Cheesecake (Season 2) *No-Bake Cookies *Painted Cookies (Season 4) *Pannukakkua (Season 5) *Peanut Butter and Jelly Cake (Season 6) *Peanut Butter Cups (Season 2) *Pinwheel Cookies (Season 1) *Rainbow Angel Cake (Season 3) *Stained Glass Cookies *Strawberry Sorbet (Season 3) *Suitcase Cookies (Season 6) *Watermelon Guy (Season 7) *Zebra Cake (Episode 137; with Lynese) *ZOOM into Bloom Garden Cake (Season 4) Category:Lists Category:Article stubs Category:Healthy but sweet